Criminal
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: "Yes. She knew it. She was in love. Infatuated. With a criminal..." Rated M for adult purposes.
1. In love

_Hello there fellow people! ^^ For I have decided to make a new story and, hopefully, not give up on it like I have all my others *sweatdrop* I will, however, be trying to update RI.P. as well._

_Well…Wish me luck, guys! ^^_

_Enjoy~_

Criminal

Chapter 1

I'm in love

This wasn't her first time doing this. Or anything like this, for that matter. This had gone on for a while. Quite a while.

But that wasn't about to stop her.

She was innocent. A little daddy's girl, whom liked to wear little pink skirts and modest clothing, piercings were vile. Also, religiously, wearing big, pink boots. Not to mention her red headband. She was sweet. Adorable.

Innocent.

Well…until that day.

This wasn't her first time jumping out of her window, making sure her parents were asleep every five minutes, running from the police, getting caught.

Slowly, careful, gentle warnings turning into handcuffs, thrown on the ground and searched.

But it was worth it.

_He was worth it._

Checking her phone, making sure it is fully juiced, she takes off down the alley in searching. Shivering and pulling her jacket close to her body, she inhales deeply. Exhaling smoke.

"They never learn, do they?"

Amy jumped and swiftly turned around in fear, but preparation.

"Oh lord, Sonic. My god, you scared me," Amy exhaled in relief. Then she froze.

"Sonic!" She jumped onto him and latched her arms around his neck, squealing as he grunted, catching her with one arm.

"Hey, hey, be careful, Amy," his voice laced with authority. Amy unlatched her arms from his neck and pouted, folding them.

"Sonic, for lord's sake, you know I'm sixteen. I know to be careful. You can stop using that stupid, strict, stern father voice," Amy grumbled.

Sonic smirked as he squeezed her hips, getting her to jump.

"And I'm 23. I'm a great deal older than you, love. I think I know better," he purrs.

Amy looks up at him, a pout still on her face, the cold wind whipping harshly against her sensitive, pale skin and her soft, long hair. All of her five piercings showing on her right ear.

"Can I at least have a proper hug?" Amy huffs and pouts up at him, batting her eyes at him.

He freezes then gives her look.

Amy drops her head and sighs, shuffling her shoes, then looks up with a small smile at him, the harsh wind burning her eyes.

"Well, that's alright. At least I found you, tonight."

Sonic's face softens a bit then he sighs and gently tugs at her small arm, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy's face brightens and bursts out with a big grin as she laces her arms around his neck, once more. She snuggles into his warm chest.

She moans in happiness and longing. Smirking lightly when she feels his arms tighten against her waist, pulling her closer. Amy purrs and pecks at his chest.

Sonic freezes and gently, but sternly, pushes her away, giving her a look.

Amy pouts, sadly, and in frustration.

"You never let me get intimate with you," she mumbles.

Sonic sighs, quietly.

"Amy-," he started, and then froze as sirens rang into his sensitive ears as they twitch left and right.

"_Get down,"_ he hisses at her, very strictly. Amy's eyes widen as his big, muscular arms shove her into the wall and lean against the wall on either side of her, close enough that she can smell his musky scent.

Amy's eyes close half way, as if she's drugged. She knows why he's doing this. He just wants her safe. He's just doing this to protect her. He needs her to be safe.

But it didn't help.

It didn't help the supersonic pumping her heart was enduring. It didn't help her wringing, burning hands. It didn't help the itch down low or burning in her chest.

Sonic mumbles something under his breathe then looks down at her, looking at her tired looking eyes, his own eyes lowering a bit, as well.

"_Amy_…," Sonic breathes lightly.

Amy can't help herself as she jumps onto Sonic and claims his cold lips with her plump, soft, warm ones, harshly, longingly. Her arms wrapping around his neck, bringing him close.

She gasps as she's pushed into the cold stonewall, her back arching as she whines and moans.

Sonic breathes heavily and harshly as he trails his hands up and down her curves, gripping her left thigh, bringing it up to his hip. He gives her searing hot kisses as she whimpers.

Amy gasps as Sonic strictly pushes himself off of her, growling lowly. They both breathe heavily as they catch their breath.

"Amy, you know better," Sonic growls at her, his arm muscles pulsing lightly as he tenses his fists.

"I'm sorry," Amy mumbles and drops her head as she wraps her arms tightly around herself. She squeezes her eyes shut, tightly.

Sonic, still breathing a bit heavy, and now angry, closes his eyes while growling. He's getting frustrated.

"You're frustrating me, again. Do you ever learn?" Sonic snaps at her, sharply, in a low voice, raising his voice slightly towards the end.

Amy whimpers and sniffs, cursing herself for being so weak. She's very happy that she has found him and so soon. But he just denies her so much…

Amy sniffs again and a tear gently trails down her puffy cheeks. She internally growls at herself.

Sonic sharply turns his head towards her, hearing her whimper, his eyes softening.

"Amy…I'm sorry," he says, gently.

Amy flinches lightly as he raises his hand and lovingly wipes away her tear from her soft cheeks. Sonic's face hardens again.

Amy looks down as Sonic grits his teeth.

"Has he been hitting you? At all?" Sonic growls loudly as his hands shake. Amy lightly grips his arm.

"No. He hasn't. It's okay, Sonic. I'm okay," Amy softly soothes him with her voice, rubbing his big, tensed arm.

Sonic looks down at her as she looks up at him. Her gorgeous, kelley, green eyes softly looking into his, lovingly.

Sonic calms and relaxes slightly, his arms relaxing as well. He's always loved her eyes. They soothe him. He could fall asleep to her soft, gentle voice.

He snaps his head to her and growls. Amy blinks up at him, innocently.

"What?" Amy asks, sweetly.

"You know what you do to me," Sonic breathes angrily.

Amy grins up at him as he smirks, wrapping his arms around her and setting her on his lap when he sits down, her chest pressing against his. She wishes she didn't have her shirt on. The longing for her big chest to press against his bare, muscular one is becoming a little too strong.

"You're going to regret this one day."

Amy grins in absolute happiness and love. She knew she was in love with him. For, she would not be this attached to him. So infatuated. So elated.

Amy's breathe hitches as their lips catch one another's in a passionate kiss of longing and need. Yet it is filled with love.

Lips part, eyes half open, and throats sting with the need of air. Her hair blows gently into his face. He doesn't move it.

"I've done this long enough. I won't regret being with you. Not one bit. Ever…," Amy breathes, lovingly with a grin.

Sonic smirks at her and as he pulls her in for another kiss, she knows she's in love. She knows it for a complete fact.

Yes. She was in love. Infatuated. With a criminal.

_Oh, please do let me know how I did on this new story I've made. ^^ I do hope it is much better than my others. Please let me know if you'd like this to be a multiple chapter or oneshot._

_Please review~ _


	2. Punishment

_Hello fellow readers! And welcome to the second chapter of Criminal ^^ Sorry it too a little longer than it was supposed to but then again it's only been a day over a week :P _

_I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of Criminal ^^_

**_Criminal_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Punishment_**

"Sonic, quit it," Amy giggles while playfully pushing him away.

Sonic smirks and nuzzles her neck again. "But I don't want to."

Amy grins and nuzzles him back, snuggling into his chest. She lets out a content sigh as she looks up at the cold November sky. She smiles.

While Amy is looking at the stars, she doesn't notice Sonic gazing at her in admiration.

_'__Her eyes are so beautiful…'_

Amy nuzzles his chest and inhales his heavenly, musky scent. She feels love drunk. This is perfect.

Amy's eyes snap open and she jumps alert. Sonic jumps as well, bringing her close to his chest, looking around, ears up and alert.

"What time is it?" Amy squeaks.

Sonic takes her phone and looks at the time.

_2:05_

Amy's eyes widen and she jumps up, shrugging on her jacket and fixing her hair. Sonic watches her in slight anger but more irritation.

"I should have kept track of the time," Sonic growls lowly.

"No, no. It's not your responsibility. It was mine. I'm sorry. Hopefully, I'll see you soon," and with that, Amy gives him a quick kiss and races off to her house before he could object.

_'__I just hope they __aren't__awake…'_

* * *

Amy arrives home to, possibly, the worst site you could possibly see in her case.

Police cars.

Amy swears as her mother looks at her in fear, anger, and relief.

"Amy! Where have you been this time?" Amy's mother squeals in anger.

Amy growls but, before she has time to get away, she's snatched by her wrists and thrown onto the ground.

"Stay on the ground! Be still!"

Amy swears and struggles to get up but is then picked up a bit off the ground, and thrown back onto the ground, harder.

"Fuck!"

The police officers pat her down, search her pockets, and keep her pinned to the ground.

However, right as they quit and she thought they were done like usual, they hand cuffed her and yanked her up off of the ground.

"You're coming with us this time. You've had too many chances."

Amy's eyes widen as she struggles to rip her handcuffed hands out of his and run. Run as fast as she can. To Sonic.

And as Amy is thrown into the police car, she could have sworn that, amongst all of the police cars, talking, crying and screaming of her family, all the commotion…

She saw a flash of blue.

* * *

Amy is thrown into the questioning room as she stumbles and growls. She walks over to the table, gets the hand cuffs off and sits down, crossing her leg over her other, trying to appear cocky and headstrong.

_'__Remember what Sonic told you about fear. Don't be afraid. You own the place, Amy.'_

The man sits down on the other side of the table and as Amy looks him over, she sees the nametag '_John_'. She raises her head up high.

"Where have you been the past few months?"

Amy raises a perfect arched eyebrow at him.

John scowls at her and looks her straight into her face.

"Where were you tonight, Amora?"

Amy growls at him and her ears go back in anger. She resists the urge to kick him under the table as hard as possible.

"Don't like being called by your real name, do you?" John smirks at her.

She wants to hiss at him and choke him to death but then remembers.

'_YOU rule the place, Amy. YOU are the leader. YOU are the best. No fear. No fear, Amy…'_

She takes a deep breath and with the sudden snap of her fingers, she smirks at him, sitting up straight, but comfortable, her head raised above his.

"Have you been drug dealing? Underage drinking? Part of a gang? I know you are. Don't even try to lie. It's completely obvio-"

"I don't do any of that stuff, _John_."

John snaps his head up to her to find her smirking down at him, arms folded, one leg over the other. Confident.

John bangs his fist onto the metal table, vibrating it and the floor.

"God damn it, Amy! What the hell have you been doing out this late at night, dressed in that?"

_'__Well, he does have a point'._ Amy remembers how late it was and what she's dressed in.

The mental image of her flashes through her mind.

Pink hair, with her newly dyed black (with a hint of blue) streaks, Megadeth band shirt, leather, spiked jacket, five ear piercings, high waisted jeans, spiked leather boots and black skull necklace with gold teeth. Her current outfit.

Amy shrugs.

"I have my reasons."

John throws the manila folder with information in it onto the table and paces around the room.

After a while of hopelessly yelling at Amy, John snatches the folder and storm out the door.

Amy laughs and smirks at the door where he left, shrugging her leather jacket close to her.

_'__Much easier than I thought'._

* * *

It's been a few hours since they brought her in. Hours of people coming in, trying to persuade her to give in and confess or scare her into telling them.

Not of it worked.

She knew Sonic would be proud.

Amy smirks to herself, laughing and grinning. She calmly throws her feet onto the metal table and rests her arms behind her head, looking at the ceiling.

As she was resting and laughing to herself, she overheard some men talking about someone else.

"He's dangerous."

"He's saved people!"

"He's also killed. No, murdered. He's dealt drugs, stole, ran from the cops, and more! He's the bad guy!"

"Well..."

"Well, nothing. He's killed too many and stolen too much. He needs to be caught."

"Well…What is his description again?"

"Blue fur, leather jacket, likes hand to hand combat but always has weapons. Leather boots, lip piercing. There's more information in this folder."

Amy's eyes widen in shock and slight fear.

That description fit…

_'__Sonic…'_

* * *

_Well, my dears! There is the second chapter for all you guys! Took me around an hour and a half to write this. I hope you guys like it ^^_

_Now, I need you guys to help me on a vote. Should I write in Sonic's POV in the next chapter? Or perhaps just in a few chapters?_

_It's up to you guys! Well, thank you for reading and please leave a review! Let me know how I did!_

_Until next time,_

_Avalon~_


	3. Mad Enough to Kill

_Hello, hello everybody! Super sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been kinda busy and a certain little pain in my ass wouldn't ever get off the computer -.-_

_But anyways! I'm back and I hope that you like this chapter. It should be good since I have had a while to think about it but it could be bad as well :/ Well, I hope you enjoy! ^^_

**_Criminal_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Mad Enough to Kill_**

"Tell me where the god damn drugs are!"

Sonic slams the man against the wall, snarling and snapping at him, his eyes intense and intimidating.

The man gasps and struggles to get Sonic's hands off of his neck, kicking and scratching. But Sonic had no intentions of letting go.

"I have absolutely _no_ intentions of letting go until you tell me where the drugs are. And whatever else you have," Sonic growls.

The man, with panicked eyes, quickly glances left, right, and up. Seeing nobody there, he looks at Sonic in fear.

As Sonic's eyes light up with more fire, the man pulls at his hands.

"Okay, okay! Please! I'll show you! Just please let me go!"

Sonic's eyes narrow but he does so and the man's hands shoot straight into his secret pocket on the inside of his pants, pulling out handfuls of different types of drugs.

Sonic's eyes narrow and he growls as the man keeps taking out handfuls and throwing them on the ground, along with some alcohol. His eyes lit aflame.

Sonic slams the man back against the wall, when he's done, in anger. The man, once again, struggles to breathe and get Sonic's hands off of him.

"Thank you. But you have sincerely pissed me off. And you know what happens when you push the line this far," Sonic smirks at the man.

And as Sonic takes the weapon at the man and aims it at him, his eyes flash with pain and fear.

* * *

Sonic walks into 'his' bathroom and strips off his clothes, being mindful of his wounds. Even if they 'weren't that bad'.

He looks at himself in the mirror. He looks over every single detail on him from his quills, to his feet. His big, strong, muscled arms. They weren't too big, though. His thin stomach. He didn't have a six pack. He didn't want one. But you could still slightly see it, along with his v line.

His long, lean legs. They were very strong considering how much he works out and how fast he can run. His quills. Long, blue, and…everywhere. If Amy were here, her little face would scrunch up in displeasure and brush her hands though his hair, biting her lip in satisfaction when she was done.

Sonic's ears droop down when he realizes just how much he misses her. How lonely he is.

Sonic shakes his head and starts up the shower, brushing his quills to make sure that nothing is already tangled.

He steps into the shower and shivers from the cold, but relaxes when the warm to hot water hits. He reaches for his bottle of shampoo and gently massages it through his hair and scalp.

But as he takes his shower, he doesn't realize exactly how much Amy misses him, as well.

* * *

Sonic steps out of the shower and onto the fluffy rug below, wrapping his soft towel around his waist and 'tying' it. He stretches slightly and walks into the room where he keeps his clothes, getting dressed in his plain black pants and cool, black, leather jacket, letting out a sigh of content as the cool fabric touches his skin.

He slips on his socks and red sneakers before he slips on his lip piercing and belt. He wasn't in the mood for his boots.

Sonic walks by 'his' bed and sits down on the side, his eyes softening as he picks up a picture.

Sonic traces his finger very gently over Amy's face. She looked so happy. She had _insisted_ that they take a picture together and right before they took the picture, Amy brought his lips to hers.

Sonic was surprised to say the least but in the picture, his hands lay gently on her cheeks, his face relaxed and content as Amy tangled her hands into his quills.

He gently lay the picture back down and put his head into his hands with a shaky sigh.

_'__I don't know what to do anymore…'_

* * *

Sonic walks into the back room where all of the other guys were with their girls. Some playing pool, some gambling, some having sex. Sonic grimaces and rolls his eyes. He really didn't care to see anybody in their 'throws of passion', as Amy would call it.

Sonic shakes his head and walks off to the pool table, hearing an "Alright!" That's usually their way of cheering. Sonic rolls his eyes again and rubs his temples.

"Aye, Sonic, man! Come ova' here! Come pla' a game with us!"

The way he was talking made Sonic's head hurt even worse. He groaned as he made his way over to the 'bunch of idiots'. He wanted to pick up the stick and beat them with it. Not like that would do anything anyways.

"Aye, Sonic! You comin'?"

Sonic resisted the urge to glare and growl at them as he reached the pool table.

One of the men handed him 'the stick' and, this time, Sonic did growl at him.

'Come on, man! Jus' play one game! That' it. Promise!"

"A promise means nothing from you."

The men just laughed. But Sonic was as serious as a heart attack.

But Sonic picked up 'the stick' and aimed anyways. Calling it out, he aims and easily hits them all into the right places.

The men holler and give him rough pats on the back and holler some more. Sonic rolls his eyes once again and throws the stick down, walking over to a silver hedgehog.

"Here ya go, Silv," Sonic hands the drugs and alcohol that he got from the man over to Silver. As he usually does.

"Hmm…Good drugs. Might use some," Silver grins at Sonic. Sonic gives him a look and Silver shakes his head.

"I'm just kidding, man! I might use them! Not a lot, anyways," Silver grins at him again.

Sonic shakes his head and heads over to the bar, sitting down on the stool and rubbing his head.

"Long day?"

Sonic looks up at the bartender and sighs.

"Yeah. Tired."

The bartender nods in understanding and sympathy.

"Sorry, bro. Want a drink?"

"Yeah. Something strong, please," Sonic nods.

The bartender leaves to go make the drink while Sonic sits there, rubbing his head and sighing.

He wishes Amy were here to rub his thigh and tell him she was there so everything would be okay. That she would fix everything. Even though he knew it was a lie, it soothed him. Or at least rubbing his chest. Her big, jade eyes staring up at him with a sparkle.

"Here ya go."

The bartender sits Sonic's drink in front of him as Sonic reaches for it almost immediately.

Sonic takes two big gulps of it, grimacing at the burn in his throat for a second. He took another drink. The burn was gone.

Sonic sighs once more as he gets hit with a little flashback from a few months ago.

_Flashback_

_"__I wrote a song," Amy grinned up at Sonic, lying on his lap. "It's for you."_

_Sonic blinked in surprise. He'd never had something anything specifically for him._

_"__Can I hear it?"_

_Amy grinned and shook her head._

_Sonic frowned._

_Sonic doesn't usually frown so, when he frowned, Amy's grin dropped and her eyes softened._

_"__I wanted to save it for when you need it. For a surprise."_

_Sonic nodded his head and looked into her eyes. His breath hitched as she brought him in for another kiss._

_Flashback_

Sonic blinked as he snapped out of it and shook his head, trying not to think about it.

"Yeah. On our way back from Silver's, we saw a pink hedgehog thrown into a police car. Her boots and Megadeth band shirt were awesome. Her piercings were sexy. What I think was her house was around the corner from the drug store we always go to."

Sonic's eyes widen and he snaps his head in the direction of the voices. He finds the man that was talking, he uses his super speed to run over to the men.

Sonic slams the guy against the wall very hard, leaving a dent in the wall. The man gasping, his eyes wide.

"_When the fuck did you see her!_"

The entire place quiets down as they realize Sonic means business.

"Last n-night. E-earl-ly morning-g," the man struggles to breathe.

Sonic glares at him and his voice deepens, his eyes hardening.

"Did you hear what her name was?"

"Somethi-ing with a-an A."

Sonic's eyes lit aflame with anger and fear.

Amy had been taken by the police.

And it was all his fault.

He was mad enough to kill.

* * *

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed! It took me a little longer than usual but I finished chapter 3! Amy has been captured and Sonic is not happy by __**any**__ means 0_0_

_Please let me know of any mistakes I have made. I was a little tired when I wrote this xD_

_I'll try to update sooner next time ^^ _

_Review!_

_Until next time,_

_Avalon~_


	4. Vintage

_Thank you so much everybody for your patience! I know that I've taken quite a while to write but I have had a MAJOR writers block lately. I will do my best to give you guys a good chapter but I still have writers block and I'm feeling quite frustrated so, we'll see!_

_Thank you so much for your patience!_

_**Criminal**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Vintage**_

_"__I hate you!"_

_Amy, a 16 year old, pink hedgehog, ran away from her home, crying and covering her face, which was covered in bruises. Stumbling and sobbing, she runs as fast as she possibly can into the dark city. She was scared of the city at night but that doesn't stop her from running from the one thing she hates most._

_Her 'family'._

_She used to be such a little daddy's girl, ballet princess. But that changed when, one day, her father came home and beat her with his hands, legs, anything he could. Right in front of her mother._

_Her mother didn't even bat an eye._

_She. Just. __**Watched.**_

_Tonight, while her mother was shouting directly in her face for accidently dropping a glass plate, her father came in, took off his belt, and started beating Amy without even the bat of an eye. Amy cried out and whined._

_She took the pain of the beating before she saw her father start to take off his pants._

_Her bloodshot, leaking eyes widened, so she gently stood up with the help of the counter, kicked him in his crotch, and ran as fast as she could._

_Amy clenches her eyes shut as the memory plays back in her head. She opens her eyes and finds herself about a mile or two away from home. Amy praised herself for running every morning._

_She shivers and hugs herself close, tears still leaking down her bright red eyes and rosy red cheeks. Her jade eyes seeming completely red now._

_Amy's ears perk up, twitching left…then right…_

_…__._

**_*rustle*_**

_Amy's eyes widen as she takes a step back. She turns to run but she's grabbed by the arm, put into a choke hold, and drug into an alley. She's held against the wall, the man's arm against her throat._

_"__Heh, we got her!"_

_Amy squeaks lightly and looks around as much as she can, in a panic. She can vaguely see the man behind her, seeing two other men in front of her, smirking while looking up and down at her body. She grimaces in disgust. _

_"__She's awful pretty, Joe," one of the men speak as they stare at Amy with lust. Amy growls._

_The men laugh at her little growl. Amy whimpers in sadness and fear. She puts her head down and listens to the men discuss what to do with her. She does her best to hug herself, a habit she had picked up after never having anyone to love her._

_Amy tenses as she hears a few clanks on the ground and when she raises her head, she sees the men taking off their clothes. Amy starts to panic. Going into a panic attack, she does what she always does when scared._

_She cries for help._

_"__**Squeak! Squuueak!"**_

_The men jump and growl at her._

_"__Shut up!_

_"__**Squuuuueak!"**_

_"__Shut the hell up!"_

_After a little bit longer of squeaking, she is choked. Amy cries out and whimpers. She looks up at the men with hopelessness. She'd given up._

_But the man that held her was suddenly on the ground, one arm broken, badly beaten in the face, and acting as if he'd been kicked in the crotch. Amy blinked in surprise and wonder. As she looks up to the other two men, she sees a flash of blue._

_As she blue slows to a stop, she realizes the blur as a man!_

_Amy watches in awe as she breaks the men's bones, killing the two as he shatters their skulls with his foot._

_He swiftly turns to Amy, staring straight into her eyes. Amy's breathe hitches._

_He was…_

**_Gorgeous._**

_Sea green eyes, stunning royal blue fur, small yet sort of plump, perfect for Amy, lips. His leather jacket, sneakers, and twitching blue ears. _

_She couldn't look away from his body but his eyes…They were…Captivating._

_The man raises an eyebrow and she blushes. She looks down, shuffling her convers before she looked back to him._

_Amy's eyes soften but are shy as she slowly walks up to the, very tall, blue hedgehog. He peers down at her, his eyebrow still raised. His eyes show no emotion. _

_Amy was intimidated but, with a burst of courage and want, she rises to her tip toes and lays a light kiss upon his cold lips._

_When she pulls away, slowly, she finds his eyes a bit wider, his lips parted from the kiss, his hard eyes searching hers, seeming confused._

_Amy blushes and looks back down to her, apparently, very interesting shoes and ground._

_"__I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to t-thank you for saving me, Nobody has ever done anything like that for me. I really a-appreciate it. My name's Amy. Again, I'm sorr-"_

_"__May I have another?"_

_Amy freezes and looks back up to the man. His eyes softer than they were previously but not much. She looks back into his eyes, her lips parting to speak._

_"__Another what?"_

_The man smirks at her and gazes back into her eyes._

_"__A kiss."_

_Amy breaks into a crazy blush, her cheeks seeming burnt, but nods._

_The man walks up to her slowly, raising his hand and hovers his lips above hers. She can feel his breathe on her face, his sea green/jade eyes glowing in the dark. His eyes half lidden, he flicks his eyes from her lips to her eyes._

_"__P-please…"_

_The man smirks and strokes her cheek, gently._

_"__Please what, Ames?"_

_Amy shivers at the nickname and almost starts to pant in desperation and frustration._

_"__Kiss me."_

_"__Thought you'd never ask."_

_He pulls her into his arms as he brings his cold lips to her warm, plump lips. _

_He shivers as her plump, red lips move against his. He brings his hand to the side of her neck, bringing her into a more passionate kiss, panting lightly and sucking on her thick lips._

_Amy gasps as he dominates the kiss he started. She had never been kissed before, much less a stranger. His passion was hotter than hellfire. With hesitance, she tries to bring her hand somewhere on him. She needed to touch him. But she couldn't. She was too shy, so her hand just hovered above his shoulder for a second._

_So the man grabbed her hand and brought it down to his face, resting her palm on his cheek. Feeling the intensity of their passion, he grips her waist and pulls her closer, wrapping one arm around her lower back, the other hand still on her neck._

_Amy whimpers and clings to the man, loving the intensity and passion he was giving her. Feeling brave, she raises her hands to his quills and yanks on them, pulling him closer. _

_He was surprised but with no doubt absolutely loved it. He squeezed her to his body before slowly breaking the kiss. They lay their foreheads on one another's while panting, his hand gently stroking her rosy cheeks._

_"__Sonic…My name's Sonic."_

* * *

Amy clenches her eyes shut at the memory, missing Sonic more than she thought possible. She wanted to hug herself, feeling lonely. But she promised she wouldn't. She promised Sonic that she wouldn't because she wasn't lonely anymore. She had Sonic.

The door to the room flew open as men came through and walked up to her. They gripped her arms.

"You're coming with us."

Amy's eyes widen, flashing with fear before flaming with anger.

She chuckles angrily to herself before looking up at the men.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Dammit, Tails!"

Sonic paces back and forth in his adopted brother's room, tugging on his quills and panting in fear, anger, and exhaustion.

"I don't know what to do, Tails. I feel that I need to break her out but I don't want to get her in trouble and make her a wanted 'criminal'. But I know is she goes home, she will get beaten. God, I really will murder her god damn sad fucking excuse of a damn fathe-"

"Sonic! For the love of Pete, calm down!"

Tails shouts at Sonic in frustration as Sonic sits down on the bed, laying his head into his hands.

"I don't know what to do, Tails."

Tails' ears twitch up at the sound of Sonic's voice cracking, looking at him with sympathy and understanding.

"We're going to break her out."

Tails nods.

"I know. When do we leave?"

"Now."

Sonic gets off the bed and stomps out of the room, his muscles flexing as his faces twitches in anger.

Tails sighs and gets off the bed as well, stretching his muscles.

_'__Well…I suppose I should make up a plan…'_

Sonic stomps into the 'party room' and everybody silences, seeing Sonic deadly angry. His chest heaving lightly in pained anger. He speed walks to his room, slamming the door shut.

He walks up to his nightstand, taking the picture of him and Amy, looking at all of her beautiful features. Thinking about how gorgeously stunning she is. Inside and out.

Suddenly, Sonic screams and yanks at his quills, in pain and upset. He falls to the ground as he pants and tenses, his muscles bulging.

_'__I need to get her out. I need her. I'm going insane. She's like a drug. And I can't go too long without her. And now knowing she's in trouble…'_

Sonic looks up in weakness and desperation to his bed, seeing the necklace Amy gave him. A small, gold, heart with a cursive name engraved.

_'__Amy'_

Sonic breathes deeply, utterly angered and livid. He shakes vigorously, as he laughs deeply.

_'__I dare them to put one hand on Amy…_

_This isn't a game. I'm not messing around this time. If they so much as make her wince or whimper…_

_I __**will**__ kill them...'_

* * *

Sonic walks out about an hour later with multiple weapons such as guns and knives with him. He stomps down the stairs, almost breaking them, and speed walks to Tails, also armed.

"Yikes, man. A little loaded, aren't ya?"

With one look from Sonic, Tails know to shut his mouth. Sonic looks to Tails and then the men behind him. A red echidna, Silver, a female bat, and a green hedgehog.

Sonic nods to each of them before handing them some of his weapons.

"Whoa, whoa. Leaving without me, bro?"

Sonic smirks lightly, feeling a rough, but loving, pat on his back.

"I've missed you, too, Shadow."

* * *

The six arrive at the jail and stop a good distance away from it. Sonic looks up at the building, breathing in one last calm breathe.

"Thank you for coming, Shadow."

Shadow looks at Sonic in surprise before lightly smiling.

"I'm not just going to let my brother's girlfriend get kidnapped and not help save her," Shadow winks and Sonic as Sonic smirks and nods to everybody.

I hope you're all nice and ready, guys. 'Cause we're goin' in."

They all nod and walk up to the building as Sonic's face twists in anger and disgust as he walks up to the main security.

"Hey, assholes. Long time, no see."

Sonic and Shadow grab the men's necks and immediately crack them to the side, instantly killing them.

They split up into groups of two, Rouge the bat and Knuckles the Echidna, Tails and Scourge, and Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic takes the walkie talkie he stole from the security and presses down the button.

"Is it clear?"

…

"It's clear. But be careful, Sonic."

Sonic clips the talkie on his belt and runs quietly into the room with Shadow, the front desk lady petrified and whimpering.

Sonic glares at her.

"Keep quiet and nobody gets hurt."

The lady nods and the two men run out of the room. The reach the main room by the jail cells.

Sonic looks in all of the cells, even getting out binoculars, searching everywhere for his lover, Shadow standing watch at every angle.

"I don't see her."

Both of the men growl. Shadow tugs at Sonic's arm.

"She's not here. I have a feeling she'll be in the investigation rooms."

"Why?"

Shadow nods to the front desk men by the cells talking. Sonic perks up his ear.

"That pink hedgehog sure is a piece of work.

"Yeah, but a hot one at that. She won't even talk when they ask her what her name is. Heard she's a whore. At least that's what John said.:

The men laugh and Sonic shakes in anger but, before he could go up to the men, Shadow stops him.

"We don't have time for that. Come on."

Sonic growls but follows Shadow to the investigation rooms. Sonic's eyes wide as he shakes in anger, his muscles pulsing.

Shadow manages to calm him down enough to walk by the desk guarding the rooms.

"Hello," Shadow politely greets the people at the desk, smiling. The men nod back with a slight smile.

"Hello."

Shadow nods and they walk by, walking towards one of the rooms with Sonic, stepping lightly, their ears highly alert.

The guards/men at the front desk look back down to what they were doing before looking back up in anger and confusion.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Sonic, not in the mood to be messed with or persuade anybody to do anything, shoots one of the men in the head and the other in the chest.

"Sonic!" Shadow snarls lightly at Sonic.

"Our entire cover is blown!"

Sonic snarls back at him, making Shadow step back in surprise as Sonic stomps into the rooms, looking for Amy.

Sonic feels hopeless after half an hour of looking. He growls and makes fists, starting to shake again.

"Dammit, Amora, answer me, you bitch!"

Sonic's ears perk up and he chuckles darkly before stomping into the room he heard the voices in, slamming the door open.

Amy's eyes widen in shock and happiness.

Sonic shoots John, hearing him insult her, he looks back up to Amy.

Amy jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

Sonic huffs and squeezes her very tight against his body, closing his eyes and breathing shakily.

"God, I've missed you."

Amy looks up at him and he kisses her deeply, filled with impatient passion.

But Sonic has to break away from the kiss as he hears multiple footsteps running towards them.

Sonic takes a whining Amy's hand as they run into Shadow. Shadow looks at Sonic, and then glances at Amy. He nods to her and they run as fast as they can down the hall.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Amy asks in fear and adrenaline.

Sonic bites his lip, picks Amy up bridal style, nods to Shadow, and shoots off at a super sonic speed.

Amy gasps and clings to Sonic in surprise. The wind blows through her bouncing quills. It's nothing she's ever experienced before.

Sonic and Amy are stopped at gunpoint outside of the jail. Sonic growls and tugs Amy closer to him, panting heavily as Amy nuzzles into his chest but watches everything.

"Put the woman down and get on the ground."

Sonic looks at his talkie, smirks, and pretends to put Amy down.

The men start to lower their guns and walk over to Sonic until a few men are shot and the other four members of the team jump off the top of the building, shooting the cops and beating them.

Sonic races off with Amy, knowing Shadow will make sure the crew is okay. He needed to get Amy safe and away from the jail.

Sonic and Amy arrive at Sonic and crew's 'house'. He lays Amy down on his bed.

Sonic pants and lies down on the bed, clutching his chest as it throbs. Amy's eyes soften as she lies down next to him, stroking his chest and kissing his cheeks.

"It's going to be okay. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm here. Everything will be alright."

Sonic breathes deeply and looks up at Amy in love. She captures his lips just as she did his heart as his breathe hitches and he wraps his arms around his love.

She's back in his arms.

And he's never letting her go.

Ever.

Again.

* * *

_Wow! That was pretty long! Damn! xD_

_I'd like to thank Mecoda for the lovely ideas and review ^^_

_Thank you all and I hope you liked the long chapter!_

_I should be updating soon as Fall break is coming ;)_

_See ya, laters! _

_Until next time,_

_Avalon~_


	5. Temptations

_Hello once again everybody! Since you guys have been waiting so long, I have decided to update again! ^^ I might even write two or three new chapters this week(end) ;D Don't tell anybody though. Sssshhhhhh xD_

_I vaguely edited the last chapter and hopefully this fluffy Sonamy chapter will make up for your waiting ^^_

_**Criminal**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Temptations**_

Last night was…terrifying to say the least. Well, that's how Amy sees it. She was terrified when she saw Sonic burst through the investigation room, angry and shaking. Then when she found out that he had alerted the rest of the guards and they were chasing after Sonic, already a criminal but returning to the jail, risking getting himself turned in all for a simple girl.

Amy strokes Sonic's quills as he sleeps. Its early morning but the black curtains block most of it out. The room is lightly lit up as the curtains are very thin. Amy purrs in comfort of being able to sleep next to Sonic. He was very tired and she could tell. She could tell when he first came into the investigation room.

"Mmmm…"

Amy freezes and peers down at Sonic, who is squirming and grunting, slowly waking up. Amy bites her lip and starts to rub his quills more sensually and purrs deeply, attempting to put Sonic back to sleep. However, as she starts to purr and rub his quills more sensually, as he wakes up, he begins to give her a deep purr.

Amy had never heard him purr before so she assumed he was extremely comfortable or extremely happy she was back into his arms again.

Sonic's eyes peer open half lidded from just waking up. He yawns and looks up at Amy with my lazy smile.

"Morning, babe."

Amy blushed and nodded, smiling as she nuzzled his quills, making him purr louder.

"Morning, baby."

Sonic smirks as he waits for her to expose her neck while nuzzling him. When she does, he moves her hair and bites down, hard.

Amy squeals loudly in surprise but when he lets go just a little bit and starts to lick it at the same time, she moans and grips his quills, tightly. He starts to suck gently but roughly as she squirms and cries out, lightly.

"Sonic, please."

"Hmm?"

"Please…More…"

Sonic's hands start to shake as she continues asking him for more. He, suddenly, grips her waist and flings her underneath him while he's still sucking on her neck while on top of her. He seems to completely engulf her neck in lust and want. He furiously sucks and bites at her neck, his hands exploring her body.

Amy cries out in pleasure and happiness. He's never given her this much attention like this before. She just hoped that he would let her lose her virginity to him, today. She knew that he had had sex with other women before but he even told her that he considers himself a virgin until he meets the right woman. That just means more experience for her.

Sonic starts to grip her waist and hug her lightly and he sucks on her pouty lower lip. He loved the way her lips had a natural pout to them. He was obsessed with it. Sonic bit, nipped, and sucked at it as his hands start to slip underneath Amy's shirt and rub circles up on her stomach, inching closer to her breasts.

Amy's loud gasp and moan brought Sonic out of his live drunk state, his eyes widening as he flings himself away from her, off the bed.

Amy jumps and sits up, looking up at Sonic, who is now off of the bed with his back turned to Amy.

Amy sighs as her hope starts to slip away that she will be made love to by her love. She slowly begins to give up for the first time.

"I…I'm sorry. I know better. I just…never learn."

Sonic looks over to Amy in shock as he didn't expect her to say anything, much less that. He would have expected a plead for him to get back on the bed and fool around with her again.

Sonic looks over at Amy is sadness, seeing the hopelessness in her eyes, wishing the circumstances were different.

Amy gets up to leave the bed and head out the front door, angry and disappointed of being let down again.

Sonic looks up at her in surprise, reaching to grip her hand but she pulls it away for the first time, walking towards the door.

"Amy, please."

He silently follows her into the kitchen, watching her from behind the wall. She reaches the main counter and looks down at it for a while, breathing shakily. Finally, he hears light sounds of sobs as she shakes and falls down to the floor.

Sonic fills with anger at himself and sadness of not being able to be one with her, knowing how desperately she wanted to loved in the most intimate way possible.

He slowly walks over to her, crouching down to lift her head up to him. He kisses her neck a few times then her cheeks before looking into her eyes.

He feels a light lump in his throat, surprising himself. He can't remember the last time he cried. If he even ever did. He knew he wasn't going to cry but still had the lump in his throat.

Sonic looks down into her pained, now reddened, jade eyes. He grimaces at the pain and hopelessness in her eyes, hoping that one day she can fully convince him to make love to her and make her the happiest he possibly can. He knows how much he turns her on. It's flattering but makes him feel bad. She's told him about how much she'd like to watch his muscles ripple and shake as he thrust into her. At the very thought, Sonic had to stop her. He couldn't have her talking like that.

He leans down and lightly lifts Amy into his strong arms, her head falling against his chest as she wraps her arms around his neck, breathing shakily.

He kisses her neck as they walk up the stairs to his room. When they reach the room, he gently lays her onto the bed, then walks away to close the door.

Sonic walks up to her, taking her chin in his hands as he stands above her, making her look at him as he cups her cheeks. He peers down into her eyes, feeling himself fill up with guilt and sadness.

Sonic leans down to Amy and softly brings his lips to hers, closing his eyes lightly. He shivers and slowly exhales as she runs her hands through his quills, slowly starting to pull at them.

He pulls Amy onto his lap once he sits on the bed and hugs her tightly, still kissing her. He moans is love and want, also wishing the circumstances were different. He breaks the kiss and lays his forehead against hers, Amy still on his lap.

"Amy…Please don't think I don't want to make love to you, because I do."

Amy shivers and nuzzles his chest, lightly pecking before looking up at him, nodding at him to continue.

"I know you want me to make love to you and be loved in the most intimate way possible, but you're sixteen-"

"Almost seventeen."

Sonic smiles and nuzzles her neck, biting lightly.

"You're almost seventeen and I'm 23, almost 24, and I'm…I'm a criminal. You don't want to lose your virginity to a criminal. I'm not…enough for you, Ames. Not to mention after all this time wanting you more than I have any woman, I wouldn't be able to control myself and there is no way in hell I'm going to risk hurting you. You can't lose your virginity right now, Amora. Not to me."

Amy looks down and sighs shakily, angered, saddened and still filled with hopelessness.

"I know. I just…thought you wanted me enough so I could convince you to be with me. I have needs, too, Sonic. You aren't the only one struggling. I know you want to make love to me so stop being so worried and start being selfish. Make love to me knowing there are risks. There are risks to everything, Sonic. You should know that. I don't give a damn if you're a criminal because you do it for a good cause. You always take care of me and help me. Now let me do the same for you. If you won't make love to me…Let me make love to you…"

Sonic glances up at her in surprise and even a bit of pride. He'd never heard the term of a woman making love to a man but he knew it was possible.

"You're a gorgeous, daring, loving young man, Sonic. No matter how rough, tough, and mean you are. You love me and I know it. You would do anything for me and you know it. What's stopping you from loving me?"

Sonic furrows his eyebrows, looking up at her in confusion and still a bit of surprise.

"I do love you, Amy."

Amy's heart flutters in happiness and love at the sound of him admitting it to her. She couldn't let him drop the subject like that, though. She would celebrate later.

"I know. But making love to someone is loving someone to the upmost possibility. I'm done trying to convince you to make love to me, now. If you want to make love to me, you can. But I'm not asking anymore. Getting rejected over and over again hurts more than you think it does, baby."

Sonic swallows and nods, looking down at the bed in guilt and surprise, knowing she is right and hating how much he was already hurting her while he was trying so hard not to.

But as he looks up to her to talk to her about it and let her know he would do his best to prepare to make love to her soon, the door to the bedroom flew open.

"WAKE UP!"

Amy squeaks and jumps into Sonic's lap and arms in shock and surprise. Sonic jumps lightly, turning to look. Knuckles stands at the door, laughing while holding his stomach. Sonic rolls his eyes and cradles Amy in his arms.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of something, here."

Knuckles calms down and smirks at the two, Amy blushing and nuzzling into Sonic's chest as he holds her tightly.

"You're on T.V.."

Sonic and Amy change, Amy changing in the room while Sonic changes in the bathroom as Amy pouts. They get dressed and brush their teeth and quills, washing their faces, then suddenly a heated make out session on the bathroom sink. After Knuckles comes in and scares them again, Sonic growls and they head out into the front room with the main T.V..

Sonic sits down and pulls Amy down into his la before she can protest. She blushes but nuzzles into his chest as he wraps his arms around her stomach. He lays his head on her shoulder in front of him as they look up to the T.V..

"Last night, well known criminal, now found going by Sonic the Hedgehog, rescues his girlfriend at the very jail he was held in prison at, teamed with two other hedgehogs and a few other of what seems to be his friends. Amy Rose is now a wanted criminal. Here her parents have a few things to say about this."

The screen switches to her parent's in Amy's neighborhood. Her father looks angry and frustrated while her mother looks upset and heartbroken. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Do you have anything to say about your daughter now being the girlfriend to the big criminal, Sonic the Hedgehog and how being a wanted criminal as well?"

Amy's mother wipes at her eyes, sniffling and looking into the camera and the news lady.

"I cannot express how upset I am that she chose a criminal and a very big one at that, to be her boyfriend that has most likely convinced her to be a criminal herself. Now that she is wanted and with Sonic, I cannot help but be deathly worried and disappointed."

Amy's mother looks up into the camera that is recording onto the news.

"Amy, if you're watching, please turn yourself into the police and come home."

The screen turns back to the news lady.

"And that's all on hat case. The weather this week looks-"

Sonic turns off the T.V., gritting his teeth and tensing up ridiculously tight and painfully. Amy lays her head against his shoulder to look up at him. Her eyes soften as she looks into his own eyes, his face tense, muscles rippling, and arms shaking. She starts to purr and rub his thighs.

"It's okay, Sonniku. Everything is going to be okay. I love you. You know that, right?"

Sonic nuzzles Amy and tightly hugs her, thanking her for helping him relax, kissing her neck to calm himself down and thank her as well. He nuzzles his head into her neck, lovingly, while breathing shakily.

"You're not turning yourself in."

"Sonic, I-"

"No! You're not turning yourself in and that is that! I'm not losing you again and I'm not letting you go home."

Amy sighs but knows he is probably right and nods her head in understanding, turning around to face him in his lap, kissing his neck as an apology. Sonic sighs and wraps his arms around her waist as she continues to kiss his neck.

"If any of you say a word, I will make sure you never see daylight again."

The crew blinks in surprise but they all nod in understanding. Rouge sits in Knuckles lap while Shadow, Scourge, and Tails all sit together. Shadow smirks.

"Damn. You guys can't keep your hands off of each other, can you?" Shadow snorts and smirks at the couple.

Shadow's voice oozes sex appeal and Sonic hates it. Sonic growls loudly and tightens his grip around Amy. Shadow blinks and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Shadow mumbles and rolls his eyes in the process at them.

They all watch T.V. together and, while Knuckles and Rouge get pizza, the crew, now including Amy, all play games. Such as Uno, Monopoly, Truth or Dare, and attempting Spin the Bottle.

"C'mon, Sonic. It'll be fun!" Amy bats her eyelashes at him while smiling sweetly yet seductively. Sonic glares at her and shakes his head.

"Pleeeeease?"

Sonic growls loudly and they all know to let it go and move onto another game. Soon after they stop trying to make Sonic play, Knuckles and Rouge come back with two boxes of pizza.

"Cheese and peperoni!"

The crew cheers and walks into the kitchen but Sonic and Amy stay in the front room for a second. Sonic looks down at Amy as she kisses and sucks his neck, biting occasionally.

Sonic raises an eyebrow but lets her continue, nuzzling her quills and purring when she runs her tongue over the bite marks she gave him.

All of the sudden, Amy reaches down and grips his member.

Sonic gasps as Amy slowly pumps her hand back and forth while kissing his neck, going faster and faster, panting some herself, moaning a few times.

Right as Sonic is about to yell at her to stop and get angry with her, she stops and looks up at him with an innocent smile, licking his pre cum off of her fingers before moaning and strutting into the kitchen.

Sonic stands there, mouth open, panting, and painfully turned on. He groans and looks down at the bulge in his pants, sighing as he goes into the bathroom to calm down. He knew it must have taken Amy a lot of courage to do that, knowing how self-conscious she was. He smirks, still a little angry, and walks into the kitchen after calming himself down…Literally.

Amy giggles as Sonic comes into the room and glares at her but she can tell he's slightly angry with her. She sighs and continues to eat her pizza in silence as everybody talks. Sonic gives her a look telling her that she'd better watch what she's doing and be careful. She rests her chin on her hand and sighs.

Sonic comes up behind Amy and kisses her cheek, rubbing her sides as they eat and watch T.V.. Everybody continues to talk, laugh, and fight over T.V. shows, Sonic and Amy laughing at them in the process.

But night rolls around soon and they all lay on the couches, watching T.V. and groaning about how badly their stomachs hurt and how they ate too much. They all yawned and finish watching the T.V. program.

Once it's over, there's silence then Rouge speaks up.

"Where's Amy gonna sleep?"

Sonic and Amy froze in realization and look at each other, both shrugging

"We don't have any spare rooms, do we?" Sonic asks hesitantly. Rouge shakes her head as Sonic sighs and rubs Amy's sides.

"I suppose she'll have to sleep in my room, with me."

Amy furrows her eyebrow sin confusion, turning to look at Sonic, gazing into his eyes and tilting her head to the side of confusion.

"In the same bed?"

Sonic nods.

"In the same bed."

"Amy grins brightly and squeals, jumping into Sonic's arms as he blushes and smiles, nuzzling her as she yawns tiredly and snuggles into his chest. Sonic kisses her forehead as he looks up to the rest of the crew.

"If you guys don't mind, we'll be heading to bed."

The crew shakes their heads, claiming they're about to go to bed as well, all yawning and stumbling to get up. Sonic shakes his head and chuckles, looking down at a sleepy Amy. He smiles as he walks up the stairs into his room.

Sonic lays Amy down onto the bed, gently, kisses her forehead, and walks to his dresser, stripping and changing his boxers. He brushes his teeth and washes his face before waling over to the bed. He stands over Amy, smiling and stroking her cheek. He kisses her lips lightly before laying down next to her.

He yawns and turns away from her, giving her room to sleep but as he gets comfortable, Amy whines lightly and wraps her arm around Sonic, tugging him over to her.

Sonic smiles and turns around, gazing into a pouting, whining Amy's eyes. He leans up to kiss her gently before wrapping his arms around her, letting her snuggle into his chest.

"I love you."

Sonic blinks in surprise but smiles wide and nuzzles her quills, kissing her head.

"I…I love you, too, Amora."

_Hey, hey, hey! Nice, hopefully long, chapter! xD I hope you all enjoyed and I should be updating soon again, hopefully with more Sonamy fluff and introductions to the crew ^^_

_Please shoot me a review!_

_Until next time,_

_Avalon~_


End file.
